Un ange peut en cacher un autre
by lollie fleur
Summary: Bella jeune vampire de 18 ans vit chez trois vampires dont l'uns d'eux est son petit copain. Mais un jour elle rencontre Edward un vampire mystérieux et troublant...Qu'arriveratil à notre jeune héroïne?
1. Epilogue

Un ange peut en cacher un autre :

Epilogue :

PDV de Bella

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvai dans une chambre que je ne connaissait pas. Elle était claire ; les murs étaient beiges, couleur crème, les rideaux étaient blancs cassés et les meubles étaient dans les tons bruns. C'était vraiment harmonieux à mon goût et je me détendis tout de suite même si je ne savais pas ou j'étais.

J'aperçus un miroir et j'éprouvais le besoin voir mon reflet comme pour me rassurer de quelque chose dont je n'étais pas certaine. Mais ce que je vis ne me rassura pas le moins du monde !

Au lieu de voir une fille d'environ 1m67, les cheveux marrons, les yeux chocolats et la teint pâle, une fille tout à fait banale en somme je vis :

une fille d'environ 1m70, les cheveux châtain clairs presque caramel avec des reflets plus foncés, des yeux bordeaux qui me destabilisèrent complètement et le teint encore plus pâle que que d'ordinaire. Mon physique avait été comme refait à la chirurgie esthétique. Dans mon souvenir de moi même il était très banal. Mais là, il avait de belles courbes ; j'avais maintenant une silouhette fine et gracieuse, une taille de guêpe et de longues et belles jambes. Quand à mes avantages, dirons-nous, ils étaient très avantageux ce qui me laissait assez perplexe. Avec un physique pareil je pourrai faire la couverture de Play Boy. A cette pensée je me mis à rire. Ma voix me parût mielleuse, séduisante et un brin séductrice.

J'entendis quelqu'un arriver puis frapper un petit coup à la porte puis entrer. C'est sans doute l'homme le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond vénitien, presque or blanc et les yeux or également. Même s'il était habillé, ses vêtements laissaient juste imaginer le corps parfait qui ce trouvait en dessous. En gros cet ange, car c'était bien un ange, était magnifique. Il me sourit gentiment.

« - Bonjour ! Je vois que tu es de nouveau sur pieds, c'est une bonne chose. Je m'appelle Collin » ajouta-t-il en souriant à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : Explications :**_

« - Comment te sens-tu Bella ? » me demanda-t-il vaguement inquiet. « Ce n'est pas bien pour toi de te lever tout de suite après ta transformation, même si tu n'as pas eu l'air de souffrir énormément à part quelques fois », ajouta-t-il.

J'était sous le choc. Comment un étranger, aussi beau fut-il, connaissait-il mon nom ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de transformation ? Et de souffrance ? De quoi me parlait-il au juste ?

Il eut tôt fait de décripter mon expression car il me prit par la main et me fit m'assoir sur le lit à ses côtés.

« -Je vois, je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Il commença à me raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

« - Il y a trois jours tu étais dans un bar avec tes amies Jessica et Angéla. Vous discutiez joyeusement, mais au bout d'un moment tu es sortie prendre l'air. Puis tu as été kidnappée et je vous ai suivis, toi et tes agresseurs. Ces derniers n'avaient pas des intentions très catholiques si on peut dire ça. Je t'ai sauvée mais tu sentais tellement bon que je n'ai pas su me contrôler et je t'ai mordue.J'étais en train de te tuer quand mon regard s'est porté sur ton visage et je me suis tout de suite arrêté ; mais malheureusement pour toi et heureusement pour moi, le venin était déjà allé trop profondément pour que je le retire. je t'ai ammenée ici et j'ai attendu que ta transformation prenne fin. J'ai su que tu t'appellais Isabella Swan à cause de ta carte d'identité dans ton sac à main. Et maintenant tu es comme moi, une belle, invincible et immortelle vampire. »

Dès que j'entendis sa dernière phrase je crus que j'allais m'évanouir.

« - Non ce n'est pas une blague et Haloween est déjà passé » dit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Pour me prouver qu'il ne mentait pas il se leva et fit le tour de la chambre, qui était très grande, en moins d'un quart de secondes. Puis il souleva le lit sur lequel j'étais assise avec une seule main ; il le reposa un petit moment plus tard comme si de rien n'était.

« - Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mange pas les humains. Sauf que je n'ai pas su résister à ton odeur, tu étais vraiment délicieuse ! » me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je lui adressais un faible sourire tant j'étais sous le choc.

« - Je suis vraiment capable de faire les même choses que toi ? »

« - Oui, sauf mon pouvoir ! Figure toi que je peux faire apparaître ce que je veux rien qu'en y pensant ou en prononçant un mot ! »

Il me fit un démonstration en prononçant le mot « rose blanche» et elle apparût dans ses mains. Il me la donna et je la posai sur le lit.

« - Super ! Ca doit être pratique ! » dis-je.

« - Oui très ! » « Viens mes frères nous attendent en bas, il veulent voir à quoi tu ressemble. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux et ajouta :

« - Je crois qu'ils seront satisfaits ! »

Il me prit par la main et je le suivit en bas où nous attendaient ses frères.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou c'est remoi !!!**_

_**Désolé pour le dernier chapitre pas très long et aussi je n'ai pas répondu aux rewiews que vous m'aviez gentiment envoyés !!!**_

_**Mais pour me faire pardonner je poste un chapitre plus long est beaucoup plus rapidement !**_

_**Elisabeth **__**: Merci beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que ca plairait mais bon je suis ravie du contraire !**_

_**Lorane :**__** Le résumé ne résume pas vraiment tous ce qui va ce passer dans ma fic mais c'est pas grave ! Voila la suite !**_

_**Fafou :**__** Merci. Et oui je sais c'est vraiment court mais bon, je vais me faire pardonner promis !**_

_**Beautiful-Vampire :**__** Voila la suite !**_

_**Theriel :**__** Merci pour ta rewiew !**_

_**Coco-kaukau :**__** Merci beaucoup !**_

_**xx-murmures-xx : **__** Ta fiction (celle sur ton blog) est vraiment géniale, intriguante et passionnate ! Bravo !Poste vite la suite ! Voila la suite ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt !!!**_

_**XxjustineblainxX :**__** Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Aodren :**__** Oui j'ai lu Fascination et les deux autres aussi, pourquoi ? Encore une fois désolée j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire la suite désolée !**_

_**Merci aussi à tous les autres qui m'ont envoyé une rewiew entre temps !**_

**REMARQUES à ceux qui suivent cette fiction !!!**

Le comportement de Bella va un peu changer, elle va être un peu plus sérieuse, calme, séductrice et posée à cause de sa transformation. **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez surtout. Au cas ou ca ne plait pas je changerai ! Merci de votre compréhention !!!**

Chapitre 3 :

-« Es-ce que tes frères ont des pouvoirs ? » demandais-je à Collin qui se tenait près de moi.

-« Oui mais je les laisse te les expliquer eux mêmes » répondit-il. « Peut-être découvrira-t-on le tiens pas la même occasion ; si tu en a un plutôt ! » dit-il en souriant.

A ce moment on entra dans le salon où ses frères essayaient de deviner comment j'étais...C'était vraiment amusant !

-« Je suis sûr qu'elle est blonde aux yeux bleus ! » Disait l'un des deux frères.

-«Cédric ! T'es bête ou quoi un vampire ne peut pas avoir les yeux bleus ! » répondit celui qui devait être Chad. « Moi je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est brune ! Une brune aux yeux rouges ! »

-« Pari tenu ! Par contre je garde mon fantasme de la blonde aux yeux bleus, on peut toujours rêver ! Et côté corps je dit qu'elle est plate et pas très grande, environ 1m59.

-« Tu te trompe. Je suis absolument sûr qu'elle est très bien faite et de taille moyenne 1m67 environ, avec de belles jambes ! Celui qui est le plus prêt de la réalité gagne. Tu tiens le pari ?

-« Ouais ! Celui qui perd offre un Porsche au gagnant D'accord ?

-« Ok, prépare ton argent ! » répondit Chad en riant. « Bon ils font quoi la haut ? »

-« Il la drague déjà pour avoir de l'avance sur nous ! »

Collin grogna bruyamment en me tenant par la taille. Les deux frères se retournèrent et me détailèrent de haut en bas, il faut dire que je portais encore les vêtements que le soir où j'ai été agressée : une robe blanche assez courte se lassant dans le dos et des chaussures à talons retenus par des rubans en satin argentés.

-« Wouahouh !!! » dirent-ils en même temps se qui me fit rire d'un rire mal à l'aise.

Collin se tourna vers Cédric et lui dit :

-« Tu dois une Porsche neuve à Chad, à moins que cette ravissante demoiselle ne soit pas à ton goût ? » ajouta-t-il taquin.

-« Elle est plus que ravissante, c'est une bombe ! Tu parles qu'elle est à mon goût ! Pas vrai Chad ? répondit Cédric en me détaillant.

Chad me fixait depuis le début de la conversation. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres puis dit d'une voix séductrice :

-« Mademoiselle vous êtes ce que j'ai pu voir de plus beau sur cette terre. Je suis Chad, quel est votre nom, sublime créature ? »

-« Bella Swan » dis-je confuse par tant de compliments sur une beauté que je n'avais jamais eue.

-« Enchanté Bella. Je suis Cédric » se présenta l'autre frère en s'avançant et me baisant la main à son tour.

Chad devait être le frère 'biologique' de Collin car il lui ressemnblait de façon troublante, mis à part les reflets roux clair dans ses cheveux. Cédric lui avait des cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche et ses mêmes yeux or mais plus clairs que ceux des deux autres. Ils étaient tout les trois magnifiques, on aurait juré voir des anges.

-« Collin m'a dit que vous avez des pouvoirs ? » dis-je pour masquer ma gêne.

-« Je contrôle le temps ; je peux faire ce que je veux avec ! répondit Chad.

-« Quand à moi, je contrôle la météo et le climat. » dit Cédric.

j'en restais coite. Ces vampires étaient vraiment très puissant. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre car je ne savais même pas si on était le jour ou la nuit. Dehors tout était noirs et il y avait beaucoup de nuages ce qui masquait la pleine lune.

-« Si j'avais ton pouvoir Cédric, j'effacerais volontiers ces nuages et je ferais apparaître pleins d'étoiles magnifiques rien qu'en claquant des doigts.

Je joignis le geste à la parole et claquai des doigts.

Soudain les nuages disparurent et pleins d'étoile apparurent, comme je l'avais souhaité. Je me tournai vers les trois garçons qui me regardaient avec émerveillement.

-« Wouah ton pouvoir est incroyable Bella !!! s'exclama Cédric tout de suite approuvé par ses deux frères.

-« Euh...je n'ai pas tout suivis là ! »avouais-je.

Collin alla vers la bibliothèque et pris un gros livre rouge qui n'avait sûrement pas bougé de là depuis des années puis l'ouvrit ; le titre s'intitulait 'pouvoirs et capacités vampiriques'. Il feuilleta rapidement quelques pages avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-« D'après ce livre Bella, tu es une vouleuse ! »dit-il.

-« Quoi je suis pas une voleuse !!! »

-« Non pas dans ce sens là ! s'exclaffa-t-il, Tu es une voleuse ça veut dire que tu peux prendre le pouvoir des autres, tiens regarde et lis ça ! »

Il me tendit le livre que je pris un peu inquiète tout de même. Je parcouru les quelques pages d'un chapitre qui s'appelait 'pouvoirs ultimes'.Et voila ce qui y était écrit :

_...Nous n'avons pas trop de renseignements sur ce pouvoir car il est énorme et offre beaucoup de possibilités que nous ne connaissons pas toutes mais nous savons tout de même l'essenciel de ce pouvoir. Le vampire qui le possède est incroyablement puissant dans tous les domaines ; force, intelligence, beauté, assurance, séduction...etc. Il peut copier les pouvoirs, talents et dons des autres vampires, et les garder. Plus le temps passe et plus le pouvoir copié devient puissant. En plus de les copier il peut, les bloquer, les emplifier, les diminuer et, si le vampire possédant le pouvoirs est vraiment puissant et relativement doué, il peut aussi les effacer et les rendre si un vampire a perdu ses pouvoirs. Il exsiste plus de 1'000'000'000 de pouvoirs dans le monde et chaque jours, à chaque transformation, il en apparaît de nouveaux. Le but d'un vampire voleur –celui qui possède le pouvoir dont nous vous parlons- est de tous les avoirs ce qui n'est pas chose facile. En plus de ce pouvoir, un vampire copieur reçoit un autre pouvoir totalement à l'opposé d'un pouvoir qu'il est censé recevoir. Petit exemple : si un vampire avant sa transformation n'est pas du tout charmeur, il recevra le pouvoir de séduction par exemple._

_Voila tout ce que nous savons de cette capacités vraiment étonnante !_

J'étais totalement sous le choc de ce que je venais d'apprendre sur moi même,ou plutôt de ce que j'étais capable de faire.

-« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est vrai ? » demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Ils se mirent à rire.

-« Oh que oui ! répondit Chad en rigolant, c'est nous qui l'avons fait ! »

-« Oups, désolée ! »

-« Ce n'est rien Bella. répondit Cédric. Il faut absolument que nous organisions une petite fête avec nos amis vampires puissants (de toute manière ils le sont tous) non seulement pour qu'ils te rencontrent, mais aussi pour que tu copie leur pouvoirs ! ajouta-t-il.

Oh non pitié ! J'avais horreur des fêtes ! Mais bon je ne pouvait pas vexer mes nouveaux frères. Alors je feignis l'entousiasme mais je crois que personne ne s'y laissa prendre ; je n'avais jamais su mentir.

-« Je suis sûr que Collin sera rrraaaviii de te faire apparaître une robe magnifique et vraiment très sexy ! dit Chad en taquinant son frère.

-« Idiot ! » grogna ce dernier en détournant les yeux. Je m'aperçus quand même qu'il n'avait rien contredit. Cela me fit vaguement sourire.

N'empêche ils avaient raison je le savais tout au fond de moi car je me sentais plus forte, adroite et surtout mille fois plus belle. Oui belle. Je le sentais car souvent je voyais glisser sur moi le regard admiratif de mes nouveaux frères. Je décelais souvent aussi une pointe d'envie dans leurs prunelles ce qui me gênait vraiment beaucoup. Quand j'étais humaine je n'attirait pas vraiment le regard des hommes de cette façon là du coup ça me faisait extrêmement bizarre. Je me souvient aussi que j'étais très maladroite et j'avais beaucoup la poisse. Si un danger survenait dans un rayon de 10km il était invariablement pour moi ! J'espère que ça avait changé. N'enmoins je n'y comptait pas trop, ce genre de choses ne m'arrivait pas à moi.

La seule chose dont je pouvais être sûre c'est que ma vie allait changer...Et je n'y pouvais rien.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Alison, XxjustineblainxX, Theriel, Diandra : Merci pour vos reviews !!! Ça fait plaisir !

_**coco-kaukau :Oui tu as raison ! Et merci pour ta review !**_

_**lorane :Ed arrive ne t'inquiète pas !**_

_**fascination130 : Voilà la suite !!!**_

xx-murmures-xx : Edward apparaît dans ce chapitre (enfin XD !). De rien et merci a toi !

_**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres festives :**_

J'étais assise sur le canapé et je regardais à la fois Collin qui rédigeait la liste des invités (tous vampires !) et de l'autre Chad et Cédric qui débattaient sur qui ils devaient inviter.

-Il ne faut inviter que les plus puissants ! Comme ça Bella leur prendra leurs pouvoirs ! Elle n'a pas besoin de pouvoirs faibles ! disait Cédric.

-Mais tout pouvoir peut-être utile et comme ça il y aura plus de gens à la fête ! riposta Chad, il faut que Bella connaisse tous nos amis !!!

-Même si ce n'est pas tous nos amis. renchérit Collin qui commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre que les deux frères se décident. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis Bella ?

-Ah moi je ne sais pas ! Faites comme vous voulez ! répondis-je complètement neutre au débat.

-Oh et puis zut ! On ne va pas se compliquer la tâche. On met le nom de tous les vampires que nous connaissons. Ca sera plus amusant. dis Collin en écrivant à la vitesse de l'éclair une liste qui à mon avis était beaucoup trop longue mais je ne dis rien par peur de les décevoir. Mais nos invités d'honneur seront les Cullen bien évidemment ! ajouta-t-il.

-Les Cullen ? demandais-je , qui es-ce ?

-C'est une famille de vampires aussi végétariens que nous, mais eux sont sept ! Eux ce sont aussi nous vrais amis, on peut compter sur eux à chaque occasion me répondit Collin en souriant gentiment. Je vais envoyer les invitations tout à l'heure.

-Dis Bella, ça te dit d'aller t'acheter quelques trucs ? demanda Cédric.

-Mais Collin ne peut pas tout faire apparaître ?

-Si mais on aime bien acheter des choses, mais surtout, on adore aller en ville ! répondit ce dernier.

-Pourquoi ?

-La tête des gens qui nous croisent est hilarante ! Surtout les femmes ! dit Cédric

Je ne m'imaginais que trop bien la tête qu'elles devaient faire quand elle voyaient de tels anges. Rien que de l'imaginer me fit sourire.

-D'accord. Mais pas trop longtemps, je n'aime pas vraiment le shopping ! dis-je

-Incroyable ! Une fille qui n'aime pas le shopping ! s'exclama Chad complètement assommé par cette confidence. Bon Collin fait lui apparaître de jolis vêtements assez mode pour aller en ville. Je veux voir cette fois la tête des mecs quand ils verront Bella ajouta-t-il, il

-Bonne idée ! approuvèrent les deux autres frères en riant.

Collin fit alors apparaître une jupe jean noire qui arrivait en dessus des genoux avec un joli haut turquoise à manche mi-longue assez décolletée plus encore des chaussures à talons noirs et bleues, choses que je n'aurai jamais mises étant humaine ! Ces garçons avaient vraiment le goût de la mode. Je pris les habits que je dois dire me plaisaient assez et montai les mettre. Quand j'eus fini de m'habiller, je me regardais dans le miroir ; pas mal, vraiment pas mal ! Je redescendis alors en bas rejoindre mes frères.

-Super ! s'extasia Cédric.

-Idiot arrête de la regarder comme ça tu vas la mettre mal à l'aise ! dit Chad.

Dehors j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture puissante à en juger par le bruit du moteur. Nous sortîmes de la maison et les deux garçons entrèrent à l'arrière d'une Lamborghini rouge.

-On te laisse t'installer devant Bella. dit Chad.

-Merci mais il ne fallait pas !

-Allez grimpe, on y va. dit Cédric tout excité.

Je montai alors dans la voiture et claquai la portière.

(En ville)

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les trois vampires étaient aussi excités que ça. Les filles bavaient dès qu'elles les voyaient. C'était hilarant. Une chose qui m'intriguait était que les humains ne semblaient pas vouloir s'enfuir. Au contraire, ils étaient plus qu'à l'aise en notre présence. Quand je voulus savoir pourquoi Collin me répondit qu'au fil des années, ils avaient développé une sorte de technique pour passer inaperçus ; enfin plutôt que cette sorte d'onde de prédateur ne fasse pas effet sur les humains autour de nous. Quant à moi s'était grâce à un de mes nouveaux dons. J'attirais les gens hommes ou femmes comme des aimants.

Un des jeux des trois 'jeunes' hommes consistaient à sourire aux jeunes filles qui bavaient devant eux pour voir lequel leurs faisait le plus grand effet.( La plupart du temps c'était Collin qui gagnait.)

En parlant d'effet, celui que je produisais sur les hommes était encore plus fort que celui de mes frères sur les jeunes filles. Le premier homme qu'on avait croisé était littéralement resté scotché sur place jusqu'à ce qu'on disparaisse au coin de la rue. Ça m'avait un peu gênée, mais à force on s'habituait vite. Je commençais même à trouver ça marrant.

Une autre chose étrange était que le sang ne faisait pas d'effets sur moi. Il y avait juste une légère odeur fruitée dans l'air mais loin d'être gênant, c'était plutôt agréable. Je pouvais également manger de la nourriture d'humain sans en ressentir les effets secondaires dirons-nous.

Après nous êtres baladés dans la ville, nous sommes allés faire des achats. Les garçons m'ont donné une carte de crédit couverte de zéros et m'ont dit qu'on se retrouverai dans un moment.

-Ou allez-vous ? demandai-je en réalisant qu'ils ne venaient pas avec moi acheter des habits.

-Nous allons t'acheter des habits aussi sauf chacun de notre côté ! répondit Chad en riant.

-Je peux bien m'acheter des habits toute seule ! bougonnai-je.

Ils ne m'écoutèrent même pas et commencèrent à s'attribuer les achats.

-Je m'occupe des sous-vêtements ! s'exclama Cédric les yeux pétillants.

Je faillis m'étouffer.

-D'accord ! répondit Chad.Moi je m'occupe des jupes, pantalons etc..

-Et moi je m'occupe du reste genre robes de soirées, d'été, chaussures, baskets. Dit Collin. Toi Bella tu t'achète ce que tu veux avec ta carte. Bijoux de milliards de francs. Tout ce qui te rendra encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. N'hésite pas à faire des folies ! ajouta-t-il en s'en allant.

Les deux frères me sourirent et partirent. J'entendis des chuchotements de derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui se passait. Je vis quatre hommes assis sur des bancs qui me regardaient. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment des hommes ; ils devaient avoir dans les 20 à 26 ans.

-Ils vous ont laissée en plan ma belle ? me demanda l'un d'entre eux en souriant.

-Non pas du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! ajoutai-je en lui lançant un sourire éblouissant comme j'avais vu faire mes frères. Les quatre hommes restèrent un moment éblouis pendant que j'en profitais pour filer dans la boutique la plus proche. Je rentrai dans une bijouterie magnifique. Je me dis que si j'étais là autant en profiter. Je demandai à essayer des colliers magnifiques. Le vendeur me parut bien empressé de passer ses mains autour de mon cou. J'achetais plusieurs bijoux de plusieurs couleurs pour toutes les tenues possibles et imaginables. Mais mon préféré était un collier turquoise incrusté de diamant de la même couleur. Je le mis aussitôt car il s'accordait à merveille avec ma tenue vestimentaire. Le vendeur n'arrêtait pas de me complimenter. Du coup je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde que je ne reste pas trop longtemps dans ce magasin.

Ensuite j'entrai dans une librairie et achetais une bonne vingtaine de livres dont plusieurs portaient sur les vampires. je voulais savoir ce que les humains imaginaient à notre sujet. Deux heures après je partis à la recherche de mes frères. Je trouvai Cédric dans la boutique de lingerie et les deux autres dans des boutiques de vêtements et chaussures. Après ça nous rentrâmes à la maison où les garçons me montraient ce qu'ils m'avaient acheté. La plupart des choses étaient magnifiques. Puis vint le moment ou Cédric voulu montrer mes sous-vêtements neufs aux deux autres. A ce moment-là, je grognai méchamment, mais, en fait j'étais vraiment gênée. Ce que les garçons ont tout de suite compris et du coup sont partis dans un fou rire auquel je me joignis un moment après. En fin de compte Cédric montra malgré tout mes sous-vêtements aux autres, et je me souviens que la seconde d'après je lui sautai dessus. Il tomba par terre avec moi sur lui. Il se mit à rire.

-Je sais que tu es folle de moi mais tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait attendre la nuit pour ça ? me demanda-t-il malicieux.

-Bon bon ça suffit vous deux grogna Collin qui ne semblait pas très content de me voir à califourchon sur son frère.

-Quoi t'es jaloux ? le taquina ce dernier.

-Arrête sa Cédric ! grogna-t-il.

L'atmosphère devint tendue et, par réflexe, je me relevai tout de suite. Les deux vampires se jaugeaient du regard. Je tentai quelque chose pour détendre l'ambiance quasiment meurtrière qui s'était installée.

-Et si j'allais essayer les robes que tu m'as achetées Collin. Comme ça je pourrai déjà choisir celle que je vais mettre pour la fête de ce week-end !

-Bonne idée Bella ! répondit Chad. Je vais t'aider à tout apporter dans ta chambre.

Les deux autres ne réagirent même pas quand nous priment les habits.

J'entrai dans la chambre suivie de Chad qui m'aida à ranger tous les habits dans mon dressing.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, quand on descendra, ils seront déjà réconciliés !

Mais il faut que tu saches que Collin, même si on le compare à un ange, est extrêmement colérique. Il n'aime pas qu'on prenne ce qui lui appartient !

-Mais je ne lui appartiens pas ! m'offusquai-je.

-Oui je sais, mais, tu vois, c'est la première fois qu'il s'occupe d'une fille de cette manière. À mon avis il t'aime déjà énormément et ça n'a rien à voir avec ton pouvoir. Du coup il n'a pas aimé de te voir comme ça sur Cédric. Mais ce qui l'a le plus énervé c'est sa remarque comme quoi vous alliez coucher ensemble plus tard.

-Mais c'était juste une plaisanterie ! le coupai-je.

-Tu ne connais pas Cédric, dés qu'il a une idée en tête il ne la lâche pas. Et ce qu'il a dit n'étais pas une plaisanterie. C'était même une provocation vis-à-vis de Collin.

-Ah je comprends mieux sa réaction maintenant ! dis-je.

-Au fait, tu ferai bien de commencer à t'habituer à ce genre de disputes, car je pense que maintenant il y en aura beaucoup. Et surtout, habitue-toi au caractère pervers de Cédric et à la jalousie de Collin.

-Et toi quel est ton défaut ? demandai-je malicieusement.

-Je ne sais pas trop... Tu verras bien avec le temps. Bon, tu ferais mieux de mettre la plus belle robe pour que les deux grognons en bas se calment. dit-il en riant.

-Pas de problème !

J'entrai dans la salle de bain avec ce que j'allais mettre : Une longue robe rouge en satin avec une coupure qui montait tout le long de la cuisse jusqu'à la taille. Le décolleté n'était pas trop plongeant alors s'était parfait pour moi. Les chaussures étaient rouges aussi avec des talons aiguilles mais s'était des chaussures ouvertes donc, il faudrait que je fasse attention. Je laissai mes cheveux lâchés et mis un des colliers rouge que j'avais acheté le matin même. Puis je m'observai dans la glace. Je me trouvai vraiment jolie. Cédric allait être content. Puis je sortis rejoindre Chad qui m'attendait.

-Tu es magnifique Bella ! s'exclama-t-il. Cédric va être ravi ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

-Je pense aussi !

Arrivé en bas, Collin était au téléphone et Cédric était en train d'écouter la conversation avec un air ravi sur le visage. Il se tourna vers nous et dit :

-Bella t'es trrrooop belle !!!

Collin s'interrompit dans sa phrase suite à une question de son interlocuteur.

-...Oui c'est Bella. Elle habite avec nous maintenant...Bien sûr ! Pas de problème...A plus !

Il raccrocha et me détailla :

-Superbe.

-C'était qui ? demanda Chad.

-Les Cullens ! répondit-il.

_Eh oui je suis trop méchante ! Avous de passienter pour la suite !!!!_

_Bisous a plus !_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

En tout cas merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction depuis le début ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait tellement de succès !!

Je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise !

Voilà l'histoire !

Chapitre 5 :

-Les Cullens ? On va chez eux ? demanda Chad.

-Non ils vont arriver maintenant. répondit Collin en souriant.

-Il faudrait que j'aille encore me changer soupirai-je.

-Non plus le temps ! rigola Cédric.

A ce moment-là on sonna à la porte. Et Collin alla ouvrir.

-La tête qu'ils vont faire quand ils vont voir Bella ! Même Edward ne restera pas indifférent ! s'exclama Cédric.

-Tais-toi ils vont t'entendre ! le réprimanda Chad en riant malgré lui.

On entendit des voix venant d'en bas :

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? demanda Collin.

-Bien merci, répondit un homme, alors où est cette fameuse Bella ? continua l'homme.

-Venez elle est dans le salon avec Chad et Cédric.

-Elle est jolie ? demanda quelqu'un.

-Je vous laisse juger répondit Collin hilare.

Ils rentrèrent dans le salon et se figèrent quand ils me virent. Si j'avais encore pu rougir je serai devenue rouge pivoine. Pendant qu'ils me dévisageaient j'en profitais pour les détailler discrètement :

Il y avait trois femmes. Une de taille moyenne aux cheveux caramels et à la peau marmoréene, une de petite taille ressemblant à un petit lutin noir et blanc et une grande blonde époustouflante. Il y avait quatre hommes. Un ange blond, un grand costaud aux cheveux chatains, un léonin et un autre aux cheveux cuivrés. Ce dernier me regardait avec insistance et frustration, d'après ce que je pouvais en juger.

-Les Cullens voici Bella ! nous présenta Collin. Bella voici Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward.

-Ravie de vous connaitre ! dis-je en souriant.

-Nous de même très chère Bella. Répondit Carlisle. Alors dis-moi, Collin a dit que tu as un pouvoir stupéfiant ! Peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit ? continua-t-il.

-Bien sûr asseyez-vous, je vais vous montrer.

Ils s'asseyèrent et j'en profitais pour me concentrer. Collin m'avait déjà expliqué comment faire pour utiliser mon pouvoir et je le contrôlais déjà vraiment bien. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ils me regardaient calmement, attendant que je finisse.

-Bien alors, je suis une voleuse. Dis-je avec toute l'assurance que je possédais.

-Quoi !? Une voleuse !!? demandèrent en même temps Alice, Rosalie et Emmett.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Non,c'est juste le nom qu'on donne aux vampires qui ont eu le même pouvoir que moi. dis-je.

Carlisle ouvrit grand les yeux tellement il était surpris.

-Une... Une voleuse ? demanda-t-il ahuris. Je ne pensais pas avoir le privilège d'en rencontrer une un jour ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Eh oh ! Je comprends rien moi ! dit Alice agacée de ne pas comprendre.

-Oui excuse-moi, repris-je. Donc mon pouvoir a en fait plusieurs capacités. Je peux copier, utiliser, bloquer, augmenter, diminuer et effacer le pouvoir des autres, en plus de quelques bonus. Je peux également ressentir quel vampire possède un pouvoir et en quoi il consiste. Edward, Jasper et Alice ont des pouvoirs. Jasper est lié aux émotions, Alice voit ce qui va arriver, même si ça change dans certaines circonstance et Edward lit dans les pensées. En plus de tout ça j'ai un pouvoir de charme. Je l'utilise uniquement quand je sors, comme ça les humains ne sont pas effrayés par moi.

Je les regardais les uns après les autres. Ils avaient tous un air ahuris et impressionné sur le visage.

-C'est pour ça que nous faisons une grande fête. Nous voulons présenter Bella et en profiter pour qu'elle copie un grand nombre de pouvoirs. intervînt Chad.

-C'est une bonne idée. dit Edward qui parlait pour la première fois, une fille aussi belle doit pouvoir se défendre seule en toutes circonstances !

Je ne sais pas si j'imaginais des choses mais je crus bien entendre Collin grogner faiblement et Edward me sourire brièvement.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Cette fille, Bella était vraiment délicieuse. Elle était légère, calme, souriante et insouciante de sa propre beauté. Pas vaniteuse du tout, je la regardait nous expliquer son pouvoir avec l'impression d'avoir quitté mon corps. Tous ces gestes me fascinaient.

Quand elle s'était présentée, j'avais examiné l'esprit de mes frères et soeurs pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle.

Carlisle la trouvait très jolie plus que jolie même ; sensuelle. Esmée rêvait d'avoir une fille pareille, Rosalie imaginait déjà leurs futures journées shopping avec un plaisir évident, Emmett se disait que s'il n'était pas fou amoureux de Rosalie elle lui plairait bien, Alice se réjouissait des mêmes choses que Rosalie et Jasper était totalement sous le charme ce qui était vraiment étonnant vu que la seule personne qui le fascinait était Alice.

Son pouvoir était sans doute le plus puissant que j'aie jamais vu de toute mon existence. Je remarquai aussi que je ne pouvais lire en elle et j'en étais frustré, car je voulais absolument tout savoir sur cette divine créature. Tout chez elle était parfait. Son odeur était exquise et ses yeux. Des yeux beaux et profonds avec cette touche de malice et d'intelligence. J'aurai pu plonger dans ces yeux des heures durant sans y trouver le moindre défaut.

Quand à Collin, il brûlait sous l'intensité du désir qu'elle provoquai en lui. Il planifiai de lui faire des avances ou quelque chose du genre quand nous serions partis. Sa tête était remplie de fantasmes et d'images de Bella à moitié nue. Je dus respirer profondément et me calmer, sinon j'allais lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la tête pour penser de telles choses. Vu la manière dont Bella le regardait, elle ne s'imaginait même pas qu'il puisse imaginer des choses comme ça. Dans ses yeux on voyait seulement de la gratitude. Au début je croyais qu'ils s'aimaient tout les deux ; mais en fait je me rendis compte que Bella ne ressentait vraiment rien pour lui. J'étais néanmoins persuadé qu'elle savait que Collin l'aimait. Ce dernier proposait d'organiser une fête pour que Bella puisse copier plusieurs pouvoirs et se défendre au cas ou.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dis-je, une aussi belle demoiselle doit pouvoir se défendre seule en toutes circonstances.

Bella me regarda comme si ça l'étonnait que je lui parle. Je lisais dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait sans doute ne pas être assez bien pour être mon amie ou plus. Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle se trompait et qu'aucun homme (vampire) ne la méritait. Je lui sourit alors gentiment. Elle me rendit timidement mon sourire et j'entendis Collin grogner tout doucement mais seuls Bella et moi l'entendîmes, les autres discutaient de la fête à venir. Je m'amusais alors à provoquer Collin.

-Il y a un problème ? demandai-je.

-Non, non aucun répondit-il.

A ce moment-là, comme si elle avait compris moi jeu, Bella s'assit à côté de moi.

-Dis-moi Bella... commençais-je.

-Oui ? me poussa-t-elle.

-Es-ce que tu étais aussi belle quand tu étais humaine ? demandai-je en vrillant mon regard au sien.

Un moment elle cessa de respirer puis détourna le regard en riant pour masquer sa gêne.

-Eh bien, non je ne pense pas. dit-elle modestement.

-Bien sûr que tu l'étais, intervînt Collin mécontent.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir Bella se contenta de lui sourire puis, revint à moi.

-Vous viendrez à 'ma' fête ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Si notre compagnie vous est agréable, ce sera avec plaisir ! dis-je.

-Parfait ! Conclu-t-elle ravie.

-Dis Bella, il va falloir que tu choisisses une autre robe pour la fête ! dit Rosalie.

-Ça ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Bella en souriant j'en ai au moins une cinquantaine dans ma chambre. Vous voulez voir continua-t-elle en regardant mes deux soeurs.

-Ouais ! Super ! dit Alice en sautillant de joie. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Le rire de Bella était un son léger et musical. Et tout le monde en était charmé.

-Voulez-vous venir aussi Esmée ? ajouta-t-elle. J'ai une robe qui vous irait à merveille ! dit-elle en la prenant par la main.

-D'accord je veux bien dit Esmée en riant.

-Et nous, on peux venir ? demandèrent Cédric et Emmett plein d'espoir.

-Non ! répondirent les quatre filles d'une seule voix. Du coup se fut le fou rire général.

-On revient tout de suite ! lança Alice en courrant au deuxième étage.

Rosalie prit Bella par la main et se rua à sa suite suivie de près par Esmé. Rosalie n'avait jamais apprécié quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille à ce point-là. Le charme de Bella était sans limites.

-Alors, à ce qui paraît vous avez des nouvelles voitures ? demanda Chad aux mâles Cullen.

-Ouais, elles sont dehors, vous voulez voir ? demanda Jasper.

-Ouais ! s'exclamèrent Chad et Cédric.

Tout le monde se leva, mais je restai assis, tout comme Collin.

-Nous on reste là dit ce dernier.

-Ok ! répondit Jasper.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis Collin passa à l'attaque.

-Dis Edward, t'as l'air bien intéressé par Bella non ?

-Ça te regarde pas répondis-je la voix dure.

-Si justement ! Bella m'appartient ! C'est moi qui l'ai sauvée ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir me la prendre !

-Bella n'appartient à personne, compris ? Et encore moins à un pervers déguisé !

-La ferme ! Tu n'es pas une menace pour moi ! Je t'élimines quand je veux !

-Alors pourquoi tu me menace ?

-...

-Bella ira vers celui qui lui plaira. Je ne vais en rien la forcer à quoi que se soit ! Si elle tombe amoureuse de moi parce que je lui plait alors temps mieux. Mais si elle tombe amoureuse de toi, je ferai tout pour qu'elle voie qui tu es vraiment.

Après avoir dit cela je sortis rejoindre les autres.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

-Dis Bella, tu me prête cette robe ? me demanda Alice.

-Bien sûr ! répondis-je.

-Et moi tu me prête celle-ci ? demanda Rosalie.

-Aucun problème ! Venez Esmée dis-je en fouillant dans les cintres pour trouver ladite robe. La voilà ! Tenez allez l'essayer !

Moi même j'avais déjà trouvé la robe que j'allais mettre. Elle étais turquoise simple avec juste une fente sur la jambe droite et des paillettes qui formaient une ceinture. Simple, mais beau. Rosalie m'avait emprunté une robe dorée et noire dont le décolleté descendait jusqu'au nombril. Alice, elle, avait prit une robe noire, rose et blanche qui allait avec un noeud rose dans les cheveux et qui était assez courte. La robe qu'Esmée avait prise pour l'essayer était noire brillante avec une seule bretelle ; cette robe était vraiment classe. Toutes les trois abordaient un sourire satisfait qui me faisait plaisir. Alice me sauta dans les bras, Rosalie m'embrassa sur la joue et Esmée me fit les deux.

-Tu as des robes magnifiques ! s'extasia Rosalie. C'est toi qui les a choisies ?

-Non. C'est Collin. Les jeans et les habits de tous les jours avec les baskets et tout ça c'est Chad et les sous-vêtements en tout genre c'est Cédric !

-Tu en as de la chance ! soupira-t-elle. Puis elle sursauta. Attends tu as dit Cédric !?!

-Eh oui soupirai-je.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Eh Bella si tu venais 'dormir' chez nous ce soir ? On va bien s'amuser ! proposa Alice.

-C'est une bonne idée dit Edward en se matérialisant dans ma chambre. Heureusement, nous avions toutes remit des habits normaux et caché nos robes.

-Je dois demander à Chad si ça ne le dérange pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord. Tu es majeure non ? dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui c'est vrai. C'est d'accord !

-Youpi !!! crièrent les deux soeurs. Alice entraîna Rosalie dans une danse valse folle puis la poussa dans les bras d'Esmée et prit Edward à la place.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Jasper en entrant. Alice lâcha Edward et me poussa dans ses bras puis se jeta dans les bras de Jasper qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Ça va Bella ? me demanda Edward. Excuse Alice, elle est un peu... excitée aujourd'hui.

-Ça va, maintenant lui dis-je en souriant. Il me rendit mon sourire puis m'entraîna à son tour dans une valse folle. A la fin il me prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

-C'était un plaisir de danser avec vous, mademoiselle. chuchota-t-il.

Les autre nous regardaient attendris.

-Edward est amoureux ! Edward est amoureux ! chantonna Alice.

Edward grogna doucement puis se lança à sa poursuite. Elle partit en courant et riant mais Edward la rattrapa sans problème et se mit à la chatouiller. Je pris quelques affaires et les mit dans un sac à dos.

-Ou va-tu Bella ? me demanda Chad en rentrant.

-Je vais passer la nuit chez les Cullens d'accord ?

-Pas de problème mais rentre vite, tu vas nous manquer ! Il me prit dans ses bras d'un geste tendre et m'embrassa sur le front.

Je lui souris et pris la main qu'Edward me tendait. Juste avant de partir je lui dis :

-Dis au revoir aux autres de ma part. Et calme Collin s'il te plaît !

Je lui envoyai un baiser du bout des doigts et parti avec les Cullens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Elisabeth :**__Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Comme ma fic a l'air de plaire je continue à l'écrire !_

_**Nora :**__ Ouais je fais en sorte que les lecteurs aiment comme même bien Collin. Tu bientôt comprendre pourquoi ! Patience !_

_**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK :**__ Oui je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant cette histoire !_

_**Lolly-02 :**__ Merci beaucoup. Je fais toujours de mon mieux pour que ça soit facile à comprendre et à lire !_

_**Titenanou :**__ Tant de compliments ! Arrête je vais rougir ! Mdr. En tout cas merci, vraiment !_

_**Theriel :**__ J'aime bien les histoires d'amour qui ont du piquant et qui sont passionnées. Sinon je trouve que ce n'est pas intéressant. Ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai des lecteurs fidèles ! Merci !_

_**DeviliSh :**_ Merci beaucoup !

_**magalieee :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

_**titeliloud79 :**_ Merci. Il y a des moments où je pense laisser tomber mon histoire mais bon !

_**xx-murmures-xx :**_ Merci. C'est pas grave. Ton histoire est terminée ?! Dommage. Tu vas en faire une autre hein ?

_**naikyy :**_ 3 review d'un coup ?! Wouah ! Merci !

_**lolo :**_ Désolée pour l'attente, mais je me demandai si je devais laisser tomber ma fic ?

_**un super fa,n :**_ Voila la suite, désolé d'avoir mis tellement de temps !

_**éléanor :**_ Merci pour ton soutient !

_**ellora :**_ non je fais pas d'autre fic pour l'instant, mais je pourrais essayer ! Merci !

_**popa :**_ Merci beaucoup, ton empressement me fais plaisir !

_**déçu :**_ Désolée 10000000000000000000000000000x ! Voilà la suite !

Chers Lecteurs, Je voulais avoir votre avis sur une question que je me pose, il y a un moment. Dois-je ou non arrêter mon histoire ???

Merci de me donner votre avis c'est important !

P.S. Le chapitre prochain va être très mouvementé à cause du fait que je vais faire faire quelque chose à Bella qu'aucun vampire ne ferait généralement !

Merci d'être très ouvert d'esprit !

**Chapitre 6 :**

_**PDV de Collin :**_

-Où est Bella ? demandai-je à mes frères.

-Elle est chez les Cullens ! Tu le savais, non ? me répondit Chad qui lisait.

-Quoi !?

-Oh arrête tu vas pas piquer une crise ! Bella n'est pas ton chien. Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle désire ! grogna-t-il.

Il avait raison et je le savais. Mais je n'aimais pas la savoir avec Edward. Ça me rendait malade de les imaginer en train de s'embrasser, ou pire ! Je montai dans ma chambre pour réfléchir sans être dérangé. Il y avait une rose rouge que j'avais trouvée récemment. Je voulais l'offrir à Bella car elle était unique. Tout comme cette fleur. La rose n'était pas seulement rouge, elle était aussi noire à certains endroits. C'est ce qui la rendait aussi fascinante. Mais ces différences, loin de la rendre moche, la rendait encore plus belle. Même si à mes yeux elle était déjà parfaite. C'est comme ça aussi que je voyais Bella. Une fleur rarissime que seuls quelques chanceux ont le privilège de voir. Et s'ils sont vraiment chanceux, ils peuvent même la toucher et sentir son parfum. Mais néanmoins, ils ne peuvent la caresser que du bout des doigts de peur de l'abîmer. Même si Bella était très puissante, il était incroyable à quel point elle était susceptible d'être brisée. Et cette fleur rare, il n'y avait que moi qui avait le droit de la voir, de la toucher et de passer tout mon temps avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fane, et se jour là... je fanerai avec elle. Et je ne permettrais à personne de venir me la voler. Même si pour cela je devais utiliser ce pouvoir sur elle. Ce deuxième pouvoir dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence. Bien que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ressentir de l'amour envers moi, je pouvais lui insuffler des sentiments comme la colère et le désir ; ces deux sentiments me suffiraient pour récupérer ma douce A présent toute ma vie tournait en orbite autour de ma chère et tendre Bella. Je ne saurai pas vivre sans pouvoir la contempler. C'est pour cela que sa transformation n'avait pas été dure pour moi. Juste le fait de la voir souffrir me faisait mal, mais d'un côté j'ai passé quatre jours à la voir tout le temps. Eh oui, la transformation de Bella avait duré non trois, mais quatre jours et demi. Quatre jours de souffrance pour elle et de fascination pour moi. Je savais que j'était égoïste mais je n'en avais rien à faire. De gré ou de force Isabella Swan serait à moi !

_**PDV de Bella :**_

La maison des Cullens ressemblait beaucoup à la nôtre. Elle était grande, blanche, lumineuse et vraiment classe. Elle était tellement lumineuse qu'aucun humain n'aurait osé imaginer que des vampires vivaient là. L'entrée de la maison était vaste et tout aussi lumineuse. Il y avait un grand escalier et une petite estrade avec un piano à queue dessus. Tandis que je me dirigeais vers celui-ci je 'sentis' les Cullen retourner à leurs occupations d'avant leur visite, seul Edward resta avec moi. Je laissais mes mains effleurer les touches en ivoire. En ce moment j'étais assez mélancolique car j'avais rêvé étant humaine d'offrir un piano ainsi à mon 'ancienne' mère parce qu'elle adorait en jouer. Je n'avais pas encore vraiment pensé à tout ce que j'avais perdu ; ma mère, mon père, mes amis qui pleurait sans doute ma mort. J'aurai aimé les voir une dernière fois. J'aurai aimé leur dire combien je les aimais et que j'allais bien pour les voir sourire une dernière fois. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Même pour un vampire aussi puissant soit-il. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire ce que j'étais devenue. Certes, je ne regrettais pas vraiment tout, mais j'avais aimé ma vie d'avant. C'était à présent une chose que j'avais perdue à jamais. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu Edward s'approcher de moi. Il posa une de ses mains sur la mienne et l'autre sur ma taille et m'attira contre lui en guise de réconfort. Il avait sans doute remarqué ma mélancolie et cherchait à me réconforter. Il était tellement tendre avec moi. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte qu'il m'avait emmenée dans sa chambre et que j'étais blottie dans ses bras tandis que lui était assit sur un canapé noir.

-Je comprend cette mélancolie soudaine ne t'inquiète pas. On ressent souvent cela au début mais pour finir on s'habitue. Si tu veux, on pourra voir les gens que tu aimes de temps en temps, je viendrais avec toi. proposa-t-il doucement.

-Merci Edward, vraiment merci. dis-je reconnaissante.

Il me sourit et m'allongea sur le canapé.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Malgré ma proposition, la tristesse persistait dans ses beaux yeux et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, la faire disparaître. Je l'allongeais sur le canapé et allais sur elle. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Ceux-ci avaient l'air de me supplier de l'embrasser. Et c'est exactement ce que je fis. Je l'embrassais tendrement comme si elle était faite en sucre et elle me le rendit tout aussi doucement. Soudain, l'amour que je ressentais pour elle prit le dessus et je l'embrassais avec une passion et une fougue que je n'avais jamais connues. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient notre baiser devenait de plus en plus... érotique, si je puis m'exprimer comme ça. Je lui enlevais son t-shirt et mes baisers descendirent le long de son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, sa jambe puis, je fis le trajet l'inverse. Je la sentais devenir aussi passionnée que je l'était. Je plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne et elle déboutonna ma chemise. J'en étais à commencer à enlever son pantalon quand Emmett fit irruption dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta net quand il nous vit, l'un sur l'autre. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella qui n'avait plus son haut et la reluqua pendant un bon moment. Une image de Bella nue dans sa chambre apparût dans son esprit, juste après une autre de lui sur Bella... nus ! Je grognai de rage et me levai prêt à lui arracher la tête. Il compris immédiatement et son esprit se vida.

Il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas me parler et s'adressa à Bella :

-Collin a appelé pour dire qu'il t'avait inscrite au lycée. Tu iras avec nous demain d'accord ?

-D'accord ! répondit Bella hilare. Quand je remarquai pourquoi elle avait envie de rire ma rage grandit encore plus. Quand il avait parlé Emmett n'avait cessé de la reluquer, et maintenant son regard était fixé sur sa poitrine qu'elle avait caché avec son t-shirt.

-Emmett ! Dégage d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne te torde le cou ! rugi-je.

Le pervers se dépêcha de sortir au plus vite, tandis que je reprenais mes baisers. Bella quant à elle était pliée en deux tellement elle riait.

-Je sais que je devrais être contrariée mais c'était vraiment, vraiment marrant ! dit-elle entre deux spasmes. Je souris. Elle était adorable ; elle n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à Emmett.

-Bon, où en étions nous ? demandai-je.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir... dit-elle, malicieuse.

-Je ne crois pas que tu avais ceci dis-je en la découvrant de son t-shirt. Elle m'embrassa et au fur et à mesure que nos habits s'enlevaient, nos souffles devinrent halètements. Je me souviens que se jour-là nous étions montés au septième ciel et que même s'il était à peine midi nous étions restés couchés jusqu'en début de soirée. Puis après nous être habillés, nous sommes descendus rejoindre les autres. D'ailleurs Alice proposait qu'on aille au cinéma et qu'ensuite nous allions en boîte ; Bella avait soupiré. A mon avis elle savait aussi bien que moi que mes soeurs allaient la kidnapper pour la coiffer... Se qu'elles firent la seconde d'après. J'allai me changer et prendre une douche. Quand je rentrai dans ma chambre Emmett était en train de décrire Bella quand il l'avait vue un peu plus tôt dans la journée et Jasper m'avait l'air très attentif. Un peu trop même.

-...il était sur elle et n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser ! En plus elle n'avait plus son haut ! T'aurais du voir ça !

-Ouais j'aurais bien voulu ! soupira Jasper.

-Non mais Bella, elle est trop sexy ! Ils s'embête pas le p'tit Edward hein !

-Tu parles ! Ils ont du bien s'amuser ! Surtout que Bella est vraiment magnifique. Elle doit être une des plus belles vampires au monde.

-Ouais. Elle est encore plus belle que Rosalie !

Je décidai d'intervenir avant d'entendre d'autres choses.

-Attention les gars ! Je peux aller leurs répéter si vous voulez !

-T'as pas intérêt ! me dirent-ils.

À cet instant, on entendit le bruit d'une chaise qui tombe et du rire de Rosalie. Puis on entendit Bella dire :

-Non Alice tu ne me ferras pas enfiler cette chose !!

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est super sexy ! Ça plaira à tout le monde !

-Non c'est à toi que ça plaira ! Si Edward voit ça il va te tuer ! Regarde, on dirait que je suis nue !

-Bella tient-toi tranquille !

-Non !

-Bon d'accord tu l'auras voulu ! Rose tu veux bien la tenir ?

-Arrête ! Rosalie t'es une traîtresse lâche-moi !

On entendit alors quelques bruit bizarres puis de nouveau Bella dire :

-Mon Dieu quelle horreur ! Edward rapplique ici je sais que tu nous écoute !

Jasper, Emmett et moi éclatâmes de rire puis j'entrai dans la chambre suivi de mes frères en riant toujours. Néanmoins je ris beaucoup moins quand je vis comment était habillée Bella. Elle portait une jupe ultra mini un haut noir pailleté sans bretelles avec des bottes à talons noirs. Mes frères ne purent retenir un sifflement. C'est vrai qu'elle était mille fois plus qu'attirante, mais je n'aimais pas que les gens la voient aussi dénudée que ça. En plus, à en juger par la tête qu'elle faisait, elle n'aimait pas du tout sa tenue et était gênée d'être habillée ainsi.

-Edward ! Fais quelque chose, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

-Alice ! Tu la laisse enlever ça sinon... menaçais-je.

-Sinon quoi ? me défia-t-elle.

-Sinon elle ne sort pas ! dis-je triomphant.

-Bon d'accord céda-t-elle. Mais tu mets la robe noire alors dit-elle à Bella.

-C'est déjà mieux que ça ! répondit celle-ci.

Alice lui tendit un vêtement et Bella entra dans la salle de bain et en sortit presque aussitôt habillée d'une robe noire assez courte décolletée un foulard noir autour du cou et des chaussures assorties. Belle et sexy (mais pas provocante).

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, nous prîmes nos voitures et allâmes à Port Angeles. Bella avait insisté pour prendre le volant de ma voiture et je l'avait tout de suite laissé faire. Elle conduisait plus vite que Rosalie et presque plus que moi ce qui fait que nous arrivâmes à destination en moins d'une heure. Le film que nous regardâmes était bien je crois. Je ne m'en rappelle plus car j'étais occupé à jouer avec les cheveux de Bella ce qui la déconcentrait de l'oeuvre. Alice était super joyeuse et sautillait partout ce qui faisait beaucoup rire toute la famille. La discothèque était mi-pleine ce qui était bien comme ça nous ne toucherions personne. Rosalie et Alice se mirent, aussitôt arrivées, à danser comme des folles avec mes frères. Quant à moi, je dus user de toute ma force pour traîner Bella sur la piste. Celle-ci disait qu'elle détestait danser et ne savait pas. Pour finir elle céda et se mit à danser avec tout le monde, et, contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, elle dansait très bien. Quand nous étions arrivés j'avais remarqué des producteurs et photographes. Alice aussi avait remarqué et manigançait déjà quelque chose ; je le savais car elle traduisait quelque chose dans sa tête pour m'empêcher de voir ses plans. Vers 2 heures du matin quand nous allions partir, un monsieur habillé en noir vint nous voir, enfin, voir Bella. Rosalie nous informa qu'il dirigeait une grande lignée de magasines et avait à sa disposition les plus grands photographes du monde.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle dit-il en s'adressant à Bella, je vous ai remarquée dans la discothèque et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir vous parler. Je suis M.Horson et je cherche de nouveaux top models pour mes magasines. Vous êtes incroyablement belle et je voudrais savoir si ça vous dirait de poser pour quelques photos ?

-Vraiment c'est gentil, répondit Bella avec beaucoup de diplomatie, mais je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses. Au revoir M.Horson et bonne recherche.

Sur ce elle me prit par la main et m'emmena vers ma voiture. Tout le monde était prêt à partir, il ne manquait qu'Alice. Cette dernière se glissa sur la banquette arrière l'air très contente d'elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il Alice ? demandai-je.

-Rien pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en faisant le vide dans son esprit, ce qui me prouvait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais je laissais tomber me disant que c'était encore une de ses fantaisies. Bella aussi était suspicieuse, puis elle haussa les épaules et regarda le paysage. Je devinai qu'elle avait déjà copié nos pouvoirs et s'était servie du mien pour lire l'esprit d'Alice mais n'y était pas parvenue.

Nous passâmes le reste du petit matin à expliquer à Bella qui il fallait connaître ou pas dans notre lycée, de qui il fallait se méfier, par qui elle allait éventuellement se faire draguer.

-Je parie 100francs que Bella se fera draguer par au moins cinq des mecs populaires du lycée annonça Jasper.

-Moi je te parie qu'elle se fera draguer par tous les sportifs dit Emmett qui était le chef des sportifs en question. Et que les Pom-pom girls vont lui demander d'être leur nouvelle chef !

-Ça te plairait hein Emmett ? demanda Jasper.

-Ouais, carrément ! dit ce dernier qui recevit une tape de la part de Rosalie.

Nous allâmes tous nous changer pour aller au lycée et prîmes la direction de celui-ci dans nos voitures.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Quelques fois pendant la soirée j'avais cru voir une ombre nous guetter, mais chaque fois que je regardais, je ne voyais rien. Je devais finir par devenir parano.

_**PDV de tous les personnages :**_

Le compte à rebours avant le drame avait été déclenché, et personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Surtout que nous ne savions pas ce qui allait bientôt nous arriver...

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Alors déçus, contents ?

Quels sont vos impressions ?

Comme c'est mon anniversaire vous devez être très gentils et me poster pleins pleins de reviews. Mais pas seulement pour me dire joyeux anniversaire, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez du déroulement de l'histoire.

Merci beaucoup et à tout bientôt !!!

Lollie fleur


	7. Chapter 7

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_**charline07 :**_ Merci. Le « drame » va bientôt arriver. Dans le chapitre prochain je crois !

_**Jesse :**_ Merci beaucoup !

_**xx-murmures-xx :**_ Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi c'était prématuré ! T'inquiète pas tu seras tjs privilégiée mdr !

_**Maryella :**_ Merci bcp !

_**DeviliSh :**_ Mdr. Merci pour ta review !

_**Ellora :**_ Merci ! Tu vas voir, moi je dis rien !

_**bertille :**_ Je continue ma fic merci pour ton soutient !

_**RachelEDWARDJACOB :**_ Merci

_**Diandra :**_J'adore vous laisser en suspens !

_**alice cullen :**_ Je sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura mais je vais essayer d'en faire beaucoup.

_**mimi :**_ Merci mimi !

_**ellora **_: Merci c'est vraiment trop gentil !

_**popa :**_ J'ai pas attention dsl

_**An-Other-Twilight :**_ Ah je vois !

_**Megane :**_ Voilà la suite !

_**Pour créer une fic :**_

Avant de poster votre histoire vous devez ajouter le document :

cliquer sur documents en haut à gauche. Doc Label : (Vous mettez le nom de votre chapitre ou autre chose), Format : Story Format, File on computer : Choisir le fichier (le nom du document doit finir par .doc pas ex : chap1.doc). Enfin cliquez sur Submit Document.

Cliquez maintenant sur Stories puis sur New Story. (Moi en tout cas) Cliquez ensuite sur First Step : Click to Select Category. (Il y en aura peut-etre certains à qui ça apparaîtra une sorte de règlement. Dans ce cas vous allez tout en bas et cliquez sur quelque chose qui dit que vous acceptez. Puis cliquez sur New Story et la vous arrivez au moment ou vous devez cliquer sur First Step : Click to Select Category.) Vous remplissez alors tout ce qu'il faut. Et enfin vous cliquez sur Submit Story.

Désolée je sais que ce n'est pas très clair mais bon voila j'ai fait de mon mieux !!!

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_**PDV de Bella :**_

La journée avait été affreuse pour plusieurs raisons. La première parce que tout le monde me regardait sans cesse. Deuxièmement, parce que les cours, ainsi que les profs avaient été ennuyeux et que troisièmement, Jasper et Emmett gagnèrent tous les deux leurs paris. Mais le pire c'est que je m'étais fait draguer par Matt Horson, autrement dit, le fils de M.Horson qui m'avait proposé de poser pour des photos. Horson junior m'avait dit que son père serait ravi d'apprendre que je fréquentais le même lycée que son fils et par la même occasion, son fils. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs trèèèès collant. Il m'avait accompagnée à tous mes cours ce qui avait provoqué la mauvaise humeur d'Edward. Celui-ci n'arrêtait de lancer des regards méchants aux garçons qui m'approchaient trop, même les profs. Ce qui avait fini par me taper sur les nerfs. Du coup je me demandais si on n'était pas allé trop vite, Edward et moi. Après tout c'est vrai, je ne savais quasi rien sur lui et il ne savait pas grand chose sur moi non plus. D'ailleurs je lui en parlai à la fin des cours quand il me ramena chez moi.

-Edward tu ne crois pas qu'on est allé trop vite ? demandai-je en entrant tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

-Par rapport à quoi ? demanda-t-il tendu néanmoins.

-De notre relation insistai-je.

-Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par vite.

-Edward tu sais ce que je veux dire ! On s'est embrassés le jour de notre rencontre et on a conclu le même jour ! Je ne sais presque rien sur toi et toi non plus.

-Où veut-tu en venir Bella ?

-Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait se connaître un peu plus avant d'entamer une relation ?

Il se figea comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose de déplaisant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je.

Il coupa le contact de la voiture, m'ouvrit la portière et me regarda dans les yeux quand je fus sortie de la voiture.

-Bella, tu ne me dis pas ça parce que tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais de moi hier ?

-Comment ça ? je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses paroles.

-En fait, tout ce que tu voulais c'est coucher avec moi c'est bien ça ?

Je ne répondis pas tellement j'étais sous le choc ; par contre ma main, elle, réagit instinctivement, et le frappa au visage puis je m'enfuis à l'intérieur de la maison. Quand j'entrai, je vis que Collin était posté derrière la fenêtre et avait apparemment assisté à toute la scène. Il avait un drôle d'air, mais j'étais trop blessée et triste pour le déchiffrer. Je courus m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'entendis néanmoins Chad me héler. La minute d'après il frappait à ma porte en me suppliant de lui ouvrir. Pour finir je cédai et le laissais entrer. Dès qu'il entra, il vint tout de suite me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'enlaça et je ressentis un étrange bien-être. L'amour que je sentais émaner de lui n'était pas vraiment de l'amour ; c'était de l'amour fraternel et cette étreinte était seulement destinée à me consoler et me soutenir.

-Raconte-moi dit-il.

Alors je lui racontais tout. Tout ce que je ressentais, toutes les paroles blessantes d 'Edward. Il ne m'interrompit aucune fois. Quand j'eus terminé, il dit seulement :

-Il n'aurait pas du dire cela c'est clair, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas voulu te faire de mal. Et tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir, la fête est pour demain et il fait partie de nos invités d'honneur !

-Et alors ? Je n'aurai qu'à l'ignorer poliment.

-Bella soupira-t-il.

-Non désolé Chad mais la je suis vraiment trop en colère pour lui parler comme si de rien n'était !

-Fais comme tu le sens me dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de partir.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée ce fût à Collin de venir me voir. Il avait l'air inquiet mais tout de même un peu joyeux ce que je ne comprenais pas. Sans doute quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour moi. Il s'assit sur mon lit en me fixant.

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas dis-je en anticipant sa prochaine question.

-Temps mieux alors, dit-il en me prenant la main pour me réconforter.

Je regardai par la fenêtre puis quand je me retournai vers lui il s'était rapproché et son visage était près du mien. Trop près même, je reculai. Tout à coup, ses yeux devinrent bleu ciel, sans doute leur couleur d'origine, et ma tête commença à tourner.

Quand je repris mes esprits, j'étais seule. Ou peut-être l'avais-je toujours été, je n'arrivais pas à me le rappeler. N'empêche que la première chose que je ressentis fut une colère grandissante envers Edward, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Le lendemain au lycée, j'avais parlé à tous les Cullen sauf à lui. Je l'avais ignoré et évité toute la journée. À plusieurs reprises, j'ai eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour faire disparaître la douleur et la tristesse que je voyais dans son regard velouté. Mais à chaque fois, quelque chose au fond de moi m'en empêchais.

J'avais fini les cours et je me dirigeais vers la voiture de Collin quand une main puissante me plaqua au mur. Je savais déjà que c'était Edward à cause de son odeur envoûtante.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ? me demanda-t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas.

-Bella s'il te plaît me supplia-t-il.

-Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu as insinué hier au juste ?

-Oui je m'en souviens.

-Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu m'as fait mal ?

-Je suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu me disais que tu me quittais juste après qu'on ait vécu une expérience... incroyable dirons-nous ensemble.

-Tu ne t'en ait peut-être pas rendu compte, mais ce qui s'est passé entre nous était une erreur !

-Une erreur ?!? releva-t-il froidement.

-Oui... Enfin non... On a couché ensemble dès notre premier baiser ! Nous n'aurions pas dû aller si vite !

-Je vois que tu n'es pas encore au courrant !

-Au courrant de quoi ? demandais-je.

-Je peux venir chez vous pour en parler ? Là ce n'est pas trop le bon endroit. Dit-il en désignant un groupe de filles et de garçons qui nous regardaient.

-Bien sûr, viens.

Il rentra dans la voiture avec moi, même si Collin ne parut pas ravi de sa visite.

Arrivés chez nous, nous nous installâmes dans le salon où Edward dit :

-Vous ne lui avez rien dit.

-Nous allions le faire en rentrant Edward du calme répondit Chad.

-Bon je comprends rien moi ! m'exclamais-je.

Edward me sourit.

-Il paraît que nous nous sommes 'vampirisés', m'annonça-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Cela arrive très rarement en plusieurs siècles, m'expliqua Chad, deux vampires tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre en une fraction de secondes, sauf qu'ils ne le savent pas tout de suite. Par la suite, ils couchent ensemble très rapidement. Ça se fait pour solidifier le lien qui les lie pour le rendre incassable. (Grognement de la part de Collin et gêne de la mienne), ils deviennent vite dépendants l'un de l'autre à tel point qu'ils ne peuvent rester séparés plus de quelques semaines maximum. Celles-ci vont d'ailleurs leurs sembler interminables. Les femelles ayant eu ce lien et qui sont restées plus d'un mois et demi sans leur moitié en sont mortes de douleur psychologique. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, toi et Edward n'êtes pas allés trop vite alors ne réfléchis pas trop et je te conseille de vivre ton amour au jour le jour sans te poser de questions, me dit-il en souriant.

Je me tournai vers Edward et le regardai désolée d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui.

-Edward, je... commençais-je

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange je te pardonne, me coupa-t-il, aussi je n'aurai pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai avec amour.Un amour qu'il me rendit et que je savais partagé. Quand il mit fin à notre baiser pour me regarder, je m'aperçu que Collin n'était plus là. Quelle gourde j'étais ! Je n'arrêtais pas de le faire souffrir ! Je m'en voulais tellement.

-Bella il faut qu'on te parle aussi à propos de Collin, annonça Cédric sérieux pour une fois.

Edward se tendit.

-Il est... bizarre depuis qu'il t'a vue dans ce bar le soir de ton agression. Il ne parle que de toi, il est inquiet tout le temps de ce qui pourrait t'arriver...

-Il ne pense qu'à toi sans doute, renchérit Chad.

-En plus, je te l'ai déjà dit, son esprit fourmille d'idées pour te séduire et de fantasmes assez choquant dirons-nous, mais je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ce sujet-là ! dit Edward.

-Alors nous te demandons de ne jamais rester seule avec lui ! me prévint Chad.

-Mais Chad, comment peut-tu dire une telle chose ! C'est de ton frère qu'il s'agit ! m'exclamai-je, ahurie.

-C'est justement parce que c'est mon frère que je te demande de te méfier, contra-t-il.

-Comment ça ? Tu devrais lui faire confiance non ?

Chad regarda brièvement Edward, comme s'il lui demandait la permission de me confier quelque chose. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se concentra sur moi. Sans doute pour voir ma réaction.

-Il y a longtemps, Chad est tombé amoureux d'une fille vampire, s'entend. Il était totalement obsédé par elle. Un soir, alors qu'il est allé lui rendre visite et qu'elle était seule,...

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase et je sus que l'horreur allait venir. Chad et Cédric regardaient le sol honteux comme si s'étaient eux qui avaient commis la faute, puis Chad acheva sa phrase :

-... Il l'a violée.

-Pardon ? demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

Ils hochèrent la tête lugubres.

À ce moment, je fus prise d'un vertige et Edward me prit dans ses bras pour me soutenir.

-Mais elle, elle était un vampire non ? Elle aurait bien pu se défendre ! balbutiai-je.

-Collin est trois fois plus fort que ce que tu penses. Il a la force d'un nouveau-né, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il peut être vraiment dangereux. Alors c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec lui. Compris ? me demanda Chad.

Je hochai seulement la tête horrifiée par ce que je venais d'apprendre sur mon créateur.

-La fête a lieu demain. Donc, après quoi qu'il arrive tu devrais être en état de te défendre contre n'importe qui dès que tu aura copié les pouvoirs des invités. Pour l'instant ça va car, à mon avis, il ne va pas sortir de sa chambre avant demain soir dit Cédric.

-Mais il faut quand même qu'il aille au lycée non ? demandai-je.

-Non, ma belle, les profs font la grève demain, donc on a quartier libre toute la journée me rassura Cédric à qui Edward lança un regard peu amène a cause du compliment.

-Du calme Edward ! se défendit Cédric. C'est juste un compliment !

-Je te signale que tu ne peux pas me cacher ce que tu as dans le crâne Cédric !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! éluda ce dernier.

Chad et moi éclatâmes de rire face à cette petite dispute.

-Bella, dis à Alice qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, tout est prêt pour demain m'annonça Cédric.

-Elle va être déçue dis-je en riant.

Il me sourit.

En attendant la fête de demain, tu iras de nouveaux dormir chez les Cullen, reprit-il.

-D'accord ! répondis-je ravie.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être triste non ? grogna Cédric. C'est nul t'es presque jamais là !

-Je reviendrais vite, promis-je.

Chez les Cullen :

Nous avions passé la soirée à rire et regarder des films. J'avais fait peur à tout le monde en croquant dans une jolie pomme qui était sans doute là pour faire joli. Edward m'avait littéralement sauté dessus pour m'arracher ladite pomme des mains. Je leur avait expliqué que je ne risquais rien et il me l'avait rendue en soupirant :

-Bella, ne me refait jamais une peur pareille s'il te plaît !

Je l'avais juste embrassé et il s'était tout de suite calmé.

-Hey tu triches grogna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça ne te plaît pas ? demandai-je malicieuse.

-Quelle question ! s'exclama-t-il faussement bougon.

_**PDV de Collin :**_

D'accord, je ne peux pas les faire être en colère l'un contre l'autre ?

D'accord, alors j'utiliserai une autre manière beaucoup plus efficace que la précédente. Alors où avais-je bien pu mettre ce numéro ? Ce numéro tellement important. Qu'_Il _m'avait donné au cas où je découvrais le vampire primaire. J'ouvris mes tiroirs et dénichai enfin le numéro souhaité que je composais à la hâte. Dès la première sonnerie _il_ décrocha :

-Je croyais que tu ne la découvrirais jamais ! me dit-il impatient. Alors je prends l'avion quand ?

-Tout de suite Aro...

-J'espère que tu ne me fais pas venir pour rien !

-Oh non ! Vous allez être plus que très satisfait !

-Bien. A toute à l'heure mon cher Collin. Et il raccrocha.

Je souris satisfait. Bientôt les Volturis seraient là.

**Fin du chapitre...**

Lollie


	8. Petite question!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews (sauf une...), mais l� je n'ai pas trop la force d'y répondre même s'il elles m'ont beaucoup fait plaisir.

**Sachez pour ceux qui sont de l'avis de WHXY que j'ai modifié le caractère des personnages exprès pour donner un goût un peu neuf � l'histoire. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu ou lu plutôt, vous avez l'air, pour la plupart, d'aimer assez cela. J'avoue que cette review m'a assez égarée et je ne sais plus quoi penser de mon histoire. J'aimerais votre avis, bon ou mauvais sur celle-ci�; s'il est trop mauvais, je pense que j'arrêterai mais surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez�!**

**Merci d'avance...**

**Lollie. **


	9. Chapter 8

Merci pour toutes ces reviews

_**Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Ça fait plaisir !**_

_**Mais je voudrais juste mettre quelques choses au clair. Je n'ait pas été vexée par la review de WHXY ! J'ai juste été perdue parce qu'elle n'a pas dit une seule chose de bien ; la totalité de sa review critiquait mon histoire de façon assez... agressive ? Mais bon comme le disent certaines personnes, il faut apprendre de ses erreurs et aller de l'avant ! De plus nous sommes dans un (des) pays libre (s) d'expression non ? Par ailleurs je ne veux pas qu'on l'insulte juste parce qu'elle a donné son avis. Genre : La pauvre Lollie et la méchante WHXY ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont défendue, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'insulter via internet ! Désolée pour tout ce remue ménage ! Par contre je ne m'excuserais pas pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait car j'ai appris que mon idole de l'écriture lisait mon histoire et la trouvait pas trop mal. Donc merci infiniment Phanis !! **_

_**Bon, après mon petit message, je voudrais remercier tous les reviewers ! Pour toutes ces reviews (c'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant), mais n'hésitez pas à vous manifester de temps en temps ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**(Désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews, mais il y en a trop et j'ai la flême ! ' Ce chapitre va être un peu foufou alors je vous conseille d'ouvrir votre esprit à toutes mes folies sinon vous ne comprendrez rien !)**_

_**Lollie**_

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_**Photos, fête et vampires non invités !**_

_**PDV de Rosalie :**_

-Edward, ça suffit maintenant ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! grognai-je.

-Non ! me dit celui-ci en boudant.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non ça sera comme ça, répliquai-je.

-Si je la supplie de rester, elle restera avec moi.

-Oui mais si on l'enlève, elle n'aura pas le choix !

Bella nous rejoignit de sa démarche gracieuse et nous regarda tour à tour.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il ce passe ici ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce d'ange.

Je me détendis tout de suite. J'adorais Bella. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres vampires que j'avais rencontrés. En moins de quelques jours, elle avait transformé la femme froide et hautaine que j'étais avant de la rencontrer. Elle agissait sur moi comme une sorte de calmant. Je me tournai vers elle pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Edward ne veut pas te laisser sortir avec nous ! dis-je.

-C'est qui nous ?

-Alice et moi. Une journée tranquille entre filles mais monsieur ne veut pas !

Elle se tourna vers Edward et lui demanda pourquoi.

-Tu vas te faire draguer par des mecs pervers, dit-il bougon. Bella et moi éclatâmes de rire pendant qu'Edward se renfrognait encore plus.

-Edward, dit-elle rassurante, tu crois que je tomberais amoureuse d'un autre homme que toi ? Humain qui plus est ? Tu sais bien qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Et puis une journée entre garçons ne te fera pas de mal non plus tu sais.

-Bon d'accord dit-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais fait bien attention d'accord ?

-Ne t'en fais pas dit-elle en l'embrassant tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

-Alice c'est bon, appelai-je, on y va !

-Je savais qu'il la laisserait venir. De toute façon il ne peut rien lui refuser ! s'écria cette dernière en dévalant les marches à toute vitesse.

-Ouais et le pire c'est que tu en profites ! Grogna Edward mécontent d'être privé de Bella pour la journée.

-Tous les moyens sont bons tant que j'obtiens ce que je veux ! Plastronna Alice en riant.

-Au fait on va faire quoi ? demanda Bella tout à coup soupçonneuse.

-C'est une surprise ! dit Alice.

Je riais de la tête que faisait Bella, vu qu'elle détestait les surprises. Alice sourit, contente de l'effet qu'elle avait fait.

-Bon on y va ? dit Alice, on va être en retard si ça continue !

Je filai au garage chercher mon cabriolet. Au bout d'un moment j'entendis Alice hurler de rage :

-Edward ! Arrête ça tout de suite !! Si tu ne la lâche pas je te jure que tu vas avoir affaire à moi !

-Alice du calme dit Bella de sa voix douce.

-Dis au revoir à ton télépathe et on y va ! hurla de nouveau Alice.

Apparemment, il y eut une pause pendant laquelle les deux amoureux s'embrassaient passionnément puis Alice reprit.

-C'est bon Edward ! Arrête de l'embrasser ! On va être en retard ! Ils vont me tuer ! dit Alice au bord de l'hystérie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Alice et Bella s'assirent dans ma voiture. La première était folle de rage et la deuxième presque pliée en deux.

-Rosalie fonce ! On doit être à Seattle dans moins d'une heure ! dit le petit lutin.

Je souris amusée puis démarrais en trombe.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

J'étais un peu inquiète par rapport à l'endroit où m'emmenaient les deux vampires, mais comme je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai décidé de rester sage.

Rosalie se gara devant un immense bâtiment en verre et très classe. Tout de suite un homme vêtu d'un costard noir vint nous ouvrir la porte (comme si on ne pouvait pas le faire nous-même) et nous accueilli chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, Mlle Alice dit-il, vous êtes pile à l'heure. Alors où est-elle ?

-Juste derrière répondit Alice.

L'homme se précipita alors et ouvrit la portière de mon côté. Je compris alors qu'ils avaient parlé de moi. Je commençais sérieusement à être inquiète là. Il me proposa sa main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture, mais je la regardais avec un certain dégoût. Malheureusement, je croisais le regard noir d'Alice, je dus donc à contrecoeur, m'emparer de la main de l'homme. Quand je fus totalement sortie de la voiture, l'homme ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche cependant qu'Alice et Rose éclataient de rire. Sa stupeur passée l'homme, qui s'appelait apparemment Xavier, nous dit de le suivre à l'intérieur. C'était un bâtiment apparemment tout neuf et d'une technologie très avancée. Nous montâmes jusqu'au deuxième étage et nous rentrâmes dans un bureau où nous attendait... M.Horson !! Quelque chose a aussitôt fait tilt dans ma tête et je me rendis compte trop tard qu'on m'avait piégée. Je lançais un regard noir à Alice qui me répondit par une moue innocente et angélique, tandis que Rosalie souriait complice.

-Ravi de vous voir Mlle Swan dit M.Horson avec un large sourire.

-Moi de même, répondis-je en déployant des trésors de diplomatie et de tact.

-Bon vous pouvez me suivre. Tout est prêt pour la séance photo. Naturellement, vous aurez un double de chacune des photos prise et nous vous enverrons les magasines où elles seront publiées. Tout le monde est prêt et n'attend que vous. Je leur ai vanté votre inhumaine beauté et ils sont un peu sceptiques car ils pensent que j'exagère. Mais bon... Ils vont bien voir !

En disant cela il ouvrit une porte menant à une grande salle pleine de lumière et de projecteurs, un peu comme dans les séries télé. Alice était toute excitée.

-Je vais prévenir les autres de votre arrivée nous dit M.Horson.

Quand il fut parti, je me tournai brusquement vers Alice.

-Non mais je rêve ! Alice je ne sais pas si tu as oublié, mais nous sommes vampires !! Et les vampires ne posent pas pour des magasines !

-Du calme Bella ! Il y aura juste deux photos de toi dans deux magasines différents. C'est pas la mer à boire ! En plus avec Rosalie, on a eu une idée super ! dit Alice.

-Oui renchérit Rosalie, nous leur donnerons seulement deux photos de toi, mais le reste on va en faire des posters géants que l'on va afficher sur les murs pour la fête de ce soir.

-Mais les photos ne seront pas prêtes à temps dis-je.

-Bella, tu sais avec un peu d'argent on fait des miracles rigola Rose. Je souris amusée par la répartie, mais je ne relevais pas parce que je savais que rien ne les ferait changer d'avis.

-Bella, me dit Alice tendue, j'ai vu que tu vas essayer d'être particulièrement pénible, alors je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous gâcher notre plaisir par procuration ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter, me dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

À ce moment, un groupe de gens, des hommes surtout, arrivèrent en discutant.

-Mlle Swan, m'appela M.Horson, venez, je vais vous présenter l'équipe. Je m'approchais alors du petit groupe qui entourait ce dernier. Quand ils me virent, ils se turent subitement en me dévisageant comme si j'étais une chose miraculeuse ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Après s'être présentés, chacun repris sa tâche habituelle sans cesser néanmoins de me jeter des regards en coin. J'avais été maquillée par Alice et coiffée par Rose. Celles-ci n'avaient pas accepté de laisser les vraies maquilleuse et coiffeuse le faire. D'ailleurs le résultat était tout aussi époustouflant. Les photos prises, les deux vampires insistèrent pour faire remplacer le personnel masculin par une équipe exclusivement féminine, car elles voulaient faire un petit cadeau à leur compagnon. Elles voulaient poser en sous-vêtement pour donner les photos à leur conjoint. Quand elles eurent fini, elle m'obligèrent naturellement à le faire aussi en disant qu'Edward serait ravi, parce que même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était un petit pervers. À la fin, je dus avouer que je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée de ma vie. En une heure, les photos furent développées et nous avons pu rentrer à la villa blanche. À peine je fus sortie de la voiture que j'étais déjà enlacée par Edward qui m'embrassait dans le cou. Je l'enlaçais à mon tour, pendant qu'à côté, mes soeurs faisaient pareil avec leur mari respectif.

-Tu m'as manqué, me murmura Edward à l'oreille. Au fait tu n'as pas quelque chose pour moi ?

-Je le regardais dans les yeux.

-Tu nous as espionnées !?

-Un petit peu, avoua-t-il. Alors mon cadeau ?

-Je ne te le donnerais pas, bougonnais-je. C'est ta punition.

-Ah oui, demanda-t-il malicieux.

-Oui, dis déterminée. Mais quand je le regardais dans les yeux et il en profita pour m'embrasser sans que je ne m'y attende, ce qui évidemment me fit fondre en un clin d'oeil. Ses mains qui étaient sur mes hanches descendirent vers mes fesses et plongèrent dans les poches arrière de mes habits. Puis, il les retira aussitôt en tenant un petit bout de papier rectangulaire que j'identifiai tout de suite.

-Rends-la moi ! Dis-je en essayant vainement d'attraper la photo qu'il examinait. Au bout d'un moment, il émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Je vais demander à Esmée de l'agrandir pour l'afficher dans ma chambre et je mettrais l'originale dans mon porte-monnaie.

-Ah non sinon tout le monde pourra la voir, bougonnai-je.

-Mais non, il n'y a que les membres de la famille qui pourront la voir !

Tout à coup Alice me sauta dessus et me tira par la main en disant qu'il était temps de se préparer. Après nous être maquillées et coiffées, je mis ma robe émeraude (description dans les chapitre précédents) et m'apprêtais à sortir quand Rose me bloqua la porte.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça demoiselle ?

-Bah je descends !

-Pas question ! Hurla Alice en se plaçant aux côtés de sa soeur. Tu dois faire une entrée spectaculaire ! Comme une princesse.

-Alice je ne suis pas une princesse.

-C'est vrai, mais tu y ressembles beaucoup.

-Bon Dieu ! Vous avez perdu la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, intervint Rose, bientôt tout cela te plaira.

-Oui mais pour le moment je déteste ça.

-Il faut bien passer pas une période d'adaptation rigola Alice. Bon maintenant tu restes assise et tu attends que l'on vienne te chercher compris ?

-Oui, grognai-je.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle vinrent me chercher en me disant que tous les regards se porteraient sur moi seulement. Ce qui évidemment ne me plut pas trop. Rosalie me rassura en me disant qu'elles seraient comme même à côté de moi. J'entendais des voix en provenance du salon (que je n'avais pas vu la décoration d'ailleurs) et sortis de la chambre suivie de mes deux amies. Je descendis les escaliers et pénétrai dans le salon. Comme par hasard, tout le monde me regarda (en particulier les hommes) et Edward se plaça tout de suite à mon côté en enlaçant ma taille. Presque simultanément quelques que vampires vinrent me saluer et se présentèrent. La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand tous les vampires furent partis, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en soupirant :

-J'ai jamais vu une soirée aussi longue de toute ma vie... Alice me sourit puis tout à coup, elle se figea. Au même moment, une main froide caressa ma joue. Je n'avais jamais senti une peau aussi douce et bizarre à la fois. Je me relevais rapidement et me retournai pour me retrouver face à sept vampires encapuchonnés qui me fixaient. Un vampire avec de longs cheveux noirs (celui qui m'avait caressée), me sourit puis se présenta :

-Bonjour Bella, je m'appelle Aro et voici Caïus, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Félix et je ne te présente pas Collin bien sûr. Nous sommes les Volturis.

Aussitôt, toute la famille se retrouva à mes côtés.

-Aro, dit Carlisle, je suis content de te revoir. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Le vampire pointa le doigts sur moi et dit :

-Je la veux.

-Pas question, répondit Carlisle.

-Tu n'es pas en position de me le refuser répliqua Aro. Jane !

Un petit vampire avec un air ennuyé et agacé sur le visage se tourna vers Carlisle qui tomba à genoux par terre. Je voyais bien qu'il était en train de se retenir de hurler. Aussitôt je sentis une rage incontrôlable monter en moi. Je fixai Jane et retournais son pouvoir contre elle. Elle se mit alors à hurler sous la douleur de son propre pouvoir. Au bout d'un court instant j'arrêtai et me plaçais devant elle.

-N'ose plus jamais faire du mal à ma famille c'est bien clair ?

Aro me regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Parfait totalement parfait dit-il. Je me tournai vers Collin.

-Que fais-tu là ? Lui demandai-je.

-C'est moi qui est appelé les Volturis Bella, me répondit-il.

-Espèce d'ordure ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

-Je t'aime Bella. Je préfère t'éloigner de lui, dit-il avec un signe de tête en direction d'Edward qui soutenait son père. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

-En tout cas Bella, intervint Aro, si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde ici soit tué, tu as intérêt à venir avec nous.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Tu ne pourrais pas tous les protéger tu sais.

-Il y a juste un problème, Edward et moi nous sommes vampirisés. Si vous nous séparez, je mourrai et vous ne pourrez pas m'utiliser.

-C'est vrai mais pour ça tu devras déjà tu souvenir de son nom. Une chose que nous avons perdue sans le savoir ne peut pas nous manquer n'es-ce pas Marc ?

Un vampire aux cheveux roux entra alors. Je sus tout de suite quel était son pouvoir. Il contrôlait la mémoire des gens.

-C'est la fin de votre amour Bella, Edward. C'est fini...


End file.
